Uruguay
}} |common_name = Uruguay |image_flag = Flag of Uruguay.svg |alt_flag = |image_coat = Coat of arms of Uruguay.svg |image_map = URY orthographic.svg |map_width = 220px |alt_map =|map_caption = |national_motto = |national_anthem = Himno Nacional de Uruguay |capital = Montevideo |latd=34|latm=53|latNS=S|longd=56|longm=10|longEW=W |largest_city = capital |official_languages = Spanish |national_languages =|regional_languages = |languages_type =|languages = |ethnic_groups = |ethnic_groups_year = |demonym = Uruguayan |government_type = Unitary presidential constitutional republic |leader_title1 = President |leader_name1 = Tabaré Vázquez |leader_title2 = Vice President |leader_name2 = Raúl Sendic |legislature = General Assembly |upper_house = Chamber of Senators |lower_house = Chamber of Deputies |sovereignty_type = Independence |established_event1 = Declaration |established_date1 = 25 August 1825 |established_event2 = Recognition |established_date2 = 28 August 1828 |established_event3 = Constitution |established_date3 = 18 July 1830 |area_rank = 91st |area_magnitude = |area_km2 = 176,215 |area_sq_mi = 68,037 |area_footnote = |percent_water = 1.5 |population_estimate = 3,318,535 |population_estimate_rank = 133rd |population_estimate_year = 2011 |population_census = 3,286,314Resultados del Censo de Población 2011: población, crecimiento y estructura por sexo y edad ine.gub.uy |population_census_year = 2011 |population_density_km2 = 18.65 |population_density_sq_mi = 48.3 |population_density_rank = 196th |GDP_PPP = $56.338 billion |GDP_PPP_rank = |GDP_PPP_year = 2013 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $16,607 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |GDP_nominal = $55.412 billion |GDP_nominal_rank = |GDP_nominal_year = 2013 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $16,334 |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |Gini_year = 2010 |Gini_change = |Gini = 45.3 |Gini_ref = |Gini_rank = |HDI_year = 2013 |HDI_change = increase |HDI = 0.792 |HDI_ref = |HDI_rank = 51st |currency = Uruguayan peso |currency_code = UYU |time_zone = UYT |utc_offset = −3 |time_zone_DST = UYST |utc_offset_DST = −2 |DST_note = |antipodes = |date_format = |drives_on = right |calling_code = +598 |iso3166code = |cctld = .uy }} Uruguay (officially Oriental Republic of Uruguay) is a country in South America. The language spoken there is Spanish. Its capital and largest city is Montevideo. Uruguay is bordered by two large neighbors, Brazil and Argentina. The only country in South America that is smaller than Uruguay is Suriname. The land there is mostly flat, and there are many farms in the countryside. Departments Uruguay is divided into 19 different Departments. *¹Doesn't include the artificial lakes on the Rio Negro (1,199 km²). Geography The highest point in the country is the Cerro Catedral whose peak reaches to . Uruguay has 660 km of coastline. There are nine National Parks in Uruguay. Five in the wetland areas of the east, three in the central hill country and one in the west along the Rio Uruguay. * 2nd smallest country on continent * South America * Sandy beaches near Montevideo * In the north, a series of low mountains run north into the highlands of Brazil * 176,220 square kilometers * Smaller than North Dakota * Mostly hills * A lot of water rich lands * Near Brazil and Argentina Economy Agriculture According to FAOSTAT, Uruguay is one of world's largest producers of: soybeans (9th); greasy wool (12th); horse meat (14th); beeswax (14th); quinces (17th); natural honey (19th); cattle meat (20th). On December 20, 2013, Uruguay was the first country in the world to legalize the cultivation, sale, and use of cannabis. Demographics Uruguayans are mostly of European origin. 88%, or 88 of 100 people, are from European descent. Sports Football is the most popular sport in Uruguay. The Uruguay national football team has won the FIFA World Cup on two occasions. References }} Official Websites * Uruguay Official Portal * Uruguay Official Presidency Website Category:Uruguay Category:Spanish-speaking countries Category:1825 establishments in South America